1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-up display for a mobile object, such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a head-up display has been known as a device which displays information of direction indication, alerting, a traveling speed, and the like to a driver of an automobile or the like. The head-up display projects a virtual image of an image to be displayed onto an image reflecting surface, such as a front window or a combiner, such that the driver can recognize information necessary for driving of the automobile or the like without having to move the eyes away from a field of view. Such a head-up display is suggested in JP1992-247489A (JP-H04-247489A) and JP2007-272061A.